My Bella My Life
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Alice has visions the day before Bella's first day in Forks edward goes insane when he sees himself with a human, but what can he do? “Never, ever, I repeat never, doubt Alice’s visions.” Emmett whispers -- A story of my fav ExB scenes, revised R&R!


Just pretend that Alice can see Jake and Renesmee

_Just pretend that Alice can see Jake and Renesmee_

XXX

**Edward point of view**

It was a normal day in the Cullen house. Emmett and Jasper wrestling in the living room as Rosalie watched in amusement, Esme skipping around cleaning. Alice trying to see how the hunting in the mountains was – tomorrow was supposed to be sunny - Carlisle was at work, and I was watching Alice's visions. Yes life at the Cullen's was as humanly normal as it got…

_Alice's vision_

_It was lunch time and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat at a table with Jessica, Lauren, Angela and a few other people. I had never seen this girl before, she must. I heard a few people mention a new girl…Isabella Swan, oh yes Chief Swan's daughter had moved to Forks. _

"_Who are they?" She asked as Alice left the cafeteria. _

"_That's Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Angela answered. _

_End _

Alice squealed with delight. "Chief Swan's daughter is going to be going to our school tomorrow." Rosalie rolled her eyes sighing Emmett and Jasper stopped momentarily and Emmett shrugged and then started wrestling with Jasper again.

Esme didn't even look at Alice. "That's nice dear." Was all she said.

Alice scoffed and turned to me. "She's very pretty, and she was asking about us…she looked…." I trailed off, how could I put it?

_Suspicious? _Alice thought looking at me slightly worried.

"Exactly." I said, my voice had as much worry etched into it as her face did. Esme looked this time.

"Exactly what?" She questioned. Jasper and Emmett looked up as well, much to Rose's annoyance.

"She sounded sort of suspicious." Alice replied.

"Like she knew?" Emmett questioned getting off of Jasper.

"Of course she doesn't know." Rose exclaimed.

"I wish I could read people's thoughts in your head Alice." I muttered. She shrugged and went back to visions of the forest. Emmet and Jasper thought it was enough wrestling fro one day, even though Emmett was secretly imagining winning a fight.

I sighed and sat down at my piano and started to play.

_Alice's vision_

_I was sitting on a bed still as stone and then a girl came bursting into the room smiling. I reached out to her and her heart went rather loud as her face lit up. She sat in my lap and I sighed. _

"_Welcome back." I murmured wrapping my arms around her._

_We sat in silence while I rocked her back and forth and then her eyes were on my shirt and she frowned. "You left?" She asked accusingly._

"_I could hardly leave in the same clothes I came in-what would the neighbor's think?" Her lower lip jutted out and I smiled._

"_You were deeply asleep, I didn't miss anything. The talking came earlier." She groaned and pressed her face deeper into my shoulder. _

"_What do you hear?" She asked in a muffled embarrassed tone._

_My eyes grew soft as I rested my chin on the top of her head locking her in place. "You said you loved me." I whispered petting her hair._

_She looked up at me momentarily smiling lovingly. "You already knew that." Then she ducked her head back under my chin._

_I sighed. "It was nice to hear it, just the same." _

_She smiled against my shoulder and then whispered- "I love you." I heard her heart jump and thump unevenly. _

_I smiled widely. "You are my life now." I answered kissing the top of her head, so ligtly I was sure she would never know._

_End_

I gasped hitting a low note hard, the piano groaned threatening to break. Alice smiled jumping up happily skipping around. Everyone stared at us confusedly. "That will never happen!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I saw it! It was clear as a whistle!" She said and started to jump around more.

"She was human!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. Just then Carlisle walked in.

"She was Chief Swan's daughter." Alice pointed out.

Carlisle looked at Esme and Esme shrugged obviously agitated.

"Speaking about Isabella Swan. Charlie drove by me on my way home. He had a girl in the car with him, obviously Isabella." I groaned angrily.

"It's destiny!" Alice sang happily.

"You're wrong, I will never let that happen!"

"Edward, you'll finally be happy! This is so great. I bet she's your singer, that's why you fall in love." At that note Rose jumps up.

"You fall in love with a _human_?" She exclaims.

"Never!" I hiss.

"It's going to happen I saw it. She was sitting in your lap and then she got upset that you left while she was asleep. And then you tell her that she was talking in her sleep and that she said she loved you and then she reminded you that you already knew that and then she told you that she loved you and then you told her she was your life!" Alice squealed happily once more. Rose made a loud screaming noise and stopped upstairs. Emmett sighed sadly and followed.

_Thanks a lot Ed, you got her all pissed off…_ Emmett was thinking.

"Never going to happen!" I scream once more and Alice went back into a trace, her vision mode.

_Alice's vision_

_I was with isabella, she was in a white gown (a wedding dress? NO), and she was utterly beautiful. I was in a tuxedo with a white flower in the front pocket. We were dancing in a large tent that was decorated for the occasion, whatever that is (not my wedding). It was a beautiful seen, I saw Tanya and the others (except Irina, where was she?) in the back ground. Then Isabella spoke and my minds eye focused on me and Isabella. _

"_Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" She asked looking in my eyes. _

"_Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out or worse, break my vegetarian vow." _

_She chuckled lightly. "Yeah right."_

"_Have you had a chance to in a mirror?" I asked smiling at her._

_She shook her head. "Um... No, I guess not. Why?"_

"_Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thought about a _married _woman. I am disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror." Did I say married woman? It must be her wedding, wonder who's her groom, why was it in my yard?_

"_You are very biased, you know." She said and I sighed. Then I turned us so we were facing a mirror. _

"_Biased am I?" I asked. She looked at herself and gasped._

_We swayed for a few moments and she sighed dreamily. "I can't believe you're turning nineteen in a month." I said and she groaned. "You're getting to old for me." I comment she scoffed._

"_And this is the hundred year old teenager talking?" She asked. I smiled. "And anyway, I'm not going to turn nineteen, I'll be eighteen forever, soon." She whispered and I sighed. "You don't want me cutting my finger and almost being attacked by Jaz again do you?" She questioned and I smiled._

"_Most defiantly not. We just won't have your birthday at my house again, or we wrap your presents in rubber, or foam or not at all." She scoffed again burying her face in my neck._

"_So are you happy?" She whispered._

"_Of course." I replied as though she was asking the obvious, which she obviously was._

"_I mean that I agreed to marry you instead of going to Carlisle after grad and asking him to change me right there." I sighed._

"_Yes I am indeed happy that I am the one that gets to steal your soul away."_

_She looked up at me and smiled. "Silly Vampire, you've already done that." _

_End_

"Carlisle, what grade is Isabella in?" Alice asked.

"Grade eleven, like you. I think." Carlisle replied. "What did you see now." He glanced at me. I didn't move an inch I just sat there staring at the floor emotionlessly.

"Edward she was eighteen, and right now she's seventeen, and it was summer in that scene, so you're getting married next summer! I have to start planning! There's so much to do!" She exclaimed running upstairs.

Everyone stared at me. "Married?" Jasper whispered. I looked up.

"And she wants to be like us, I commented on how I couldn't believe she was turning nineteen in exactly a month and she told me that she was going to be eighteen forever, soon. And then she commented on you attacking her, and then I was upset that I was the one that was stealing her soul away." I groaned and suddenly Alice was back downstairs.

"And then she looked at him in the cutest way and said 'silly vampire, you've already done that.' It was so cute."

"Aw." Esme said smiling.

"I attacked her? Alice try to see when I did that." Jasper said.

"No! Stop! I don't want to see anymore! This is never ever going to happen!" I hollered and everyone stared at me.

--

The next day we went to school I groaned when I heard everyone thinking about Isabella Swan, or Bella as she liked to be called.

"What?" Alice asked smiling.

"Everyone is thinking about her." I said through my gritted teeth. Alice smiled as we sat down for lunch. I peered at the table I saw her at in Alice's vision sighing with relief when Angela Weber and that Lauren girl sat there alone with two others.

"Don't get your hopes up Edward." Alice whispered looking over Emmett's shoulder. I didn't look. I didn't need to I saw it in her head. The image of Bella walking to the table wearing the exact same clothes she wore in the vision with the exact same Jessica.

We all sat in silence Jasper, rose and Emmett taking a glance at her every few seconds. Then Alice got up and smiled obvious trying to fulfill the vision.

_Good luck Edward. _She said with a smile and left. I waited impatiently taking a glance at her. I met her eyes and I looked away quickly. She smelt really good….

Then we all heard it. _"_Who are _they_?" I bashed my head softly on the table and looked at Emmett who was smiling.

"Never, ever, I repeat never, doubt Alice's visions." I sighed and prepared to accept fate. Then Alice's next vision filled her mind from were she stood outside of the cafeteria.

_Alice's vision_

_We stood in the living room Bella was…well she was one of us so to say. Her eyes gleamed red, she was young. Everyone stood in a circle around her, a tall human in front of her. Rose stood outside the circle holding…a child? A baby a few months old. Human, I think. She looked like Bella and me…She was reaching out to Bella who was being blocked by the giant._

"_We'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what." _

_Bella took a step forward and then the giant growled. "Are you _sure_ bloodsucker?" he demanded of me, his voice almost pleading. "I don't like this. Maybe she should wait." _

"_No!" Bella protested and the baby cried out as though it understood._

"_You had your test Jacob." I growled. _

"_But-" He began but I angrily snapped at him._

"_But nothing! Bella needs to see our daughter. As in mine and hers, not yours, she's our daughter. Bella's blood as much as mine…get out of her way!"_

"_What blood?" Jacob hissed and for a second I thought I'd jump him when the baby screamed. Everyone looked at her and surrounded her leaving me and Bella alone. The baby struggled reaching for Bella who took another cautious step forward._

_Then everyone parted realizing that the baby was on the verge of crying and only her…mother…could stop that. Then Bella held her and walked back over to me. I put an arm around her waist and leaned over her and the baby._

"_We have a daughter." She whispered as the baby smiled giggling slightly at Bella resolution. "We have a one of a kind half-human daughter." She whispered pressing into me. I knew she was wishing she could cry._

"_We do." I agreed._

"_I never thought it possible." _

"_Nor did I."_

"_Or anyone else for that matter." Carlisle pointed out. _

_I suddenly became aware that everyone was watching us. Then Bella did something I couldn't believe. She hummed…my lullaby._

"_You know your lullaby off by heart." I muttered in her ear and she nodded sniffling. _

"_How can she be so…big?" Bella asked. "She's only two days old." What the?_

"_She's only half-human, she grows pretty fast by the second." I reply. _

_Then she started to hum again smiling at the pretty babies face. "I love you." She whispered, both to me and her…our daughter._

_End_

"No!" I whispered and stormed off towards Alice.

"How?" I asked looking at the shocked Alice.

Then the bell rang and Bella came around the corner. I peered at her and took a step back…she smelt too good…she _was _my singer_…_my Bella…my life.

XXX

First Twilight one-shot!! What do you think?


End file.
